For the Love of
by XSweetOrchidX
Summary: My First Eric/Ryan fic and also I added an OC Cerise just making that clear.Rated M for later chapters.So to sum up Eric is acting shy,Ryan gave up on dating ages ago,and Cersie is going to fix that!Go easy on me here ;-;
1. Cerise's here

Every day in the office for Ryan was pretty much the same, no one really cared but hell with it other than not having any friends there he really loved his job. He liked to help people and catch the bad guys. It was like being a superhero except without all the fame and super powers. He didn't care about fame really as long as lives were saved that's all he really cared. The current case was terrible, there was little evidence to go on but there was fabric with blood on it so he was working off of that."HA! I GOT IT!" Ryan exclaimed after hours of looking over the samples, "What did you get a brain?" Calleigh said sarcastically. "Okay first off that I already have and second I have found another blood sample other than the one from our victims." Calleigh smiled and said good work and from that they continued to work on finding the killer. It was a long day but they caught him and gladly Ryan had gotten the day off thanks to Horatio for finding that blood sample.

Ryan went to the locker room and gotten his stuff. "Good job Wolfe on finding that blood sample." Eric said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Eric" Ryan had a shy smile on his face. Eric never told him good job so this is quite surprising. "Ummm Hey Ryan" Eric seemed nervous, a lot like some teen asking the girl he's in love with out. "Yea Eric," wait back up did Eric just call him by his first name….FIRST NAME?!?!?! Snapping back to reality. "I was just wondering if-"their conversation was cut off by the ringing of Ryan's phone. "Gah! Is it okay if I-""OH sure go ahead it's probably important"  
Ryan answered his phone and sounded really happy about it too. It was a short conversation but it ended up with Ryan agreeing to something. "So who was it?" Eric asked nervous. "It was a buddy of mine I haven't seen her in 3 months! She wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me tomorrow." "Oh..." Eric's eyes went to the floor then back up at Ryan. "I was kinda wondering if you and I could have coffee tomorrow...well after work that is...well how about we have it today, I have nothing better to do." "Sure I have nothing to do anyway...oh but can we stop by the art supply store afterwards, Cerise will have my head if I forget her charcoal again." Ryan then sighed to himself  
He remembers what happened last time Cerise had a project that involved charcoal and Ryan forgot to buy it. She ended up freaking out and getting all paranoid and dragged Ryan with her to get it. Ryan then shook his head that was not happening again! "Cerise?" Eric questioned. "Yea she's the one who just called, she's an artist and has a project to do and yadda yadda yadda, you have to meet her sometime." Ryan said with a smile and Eric just nodded yes.

The two went down the block the coffee shop; they were having a real good time. They don't get to talk much during work and after hours they just go home. "So what possessed you to treat me to a trip to starbucks?" Ryan asked curiously. "Well I just wanted someone to hang out with today." Eric said shyly. "You sure it wasn't because I found that blood?" Ryan said thinking he was slick all of a sudden. "Like I said I just wanted to hang out with someone today, so uhhh tell me about Cerise." Ryan shrugged and he started talking about his pal.

He and Cerise have been friends since freshmen year. She is an artist and sometimes flies from Miami to New York for galleries and what not. She's eccentric but hell she's Ryan's best buddy. "She sounds like a nice person." Eric said before taking a sip of coffee. "She's nice but crazy I mean she will go out looking like a rainbow just threw up on her! Telling you man she's a wacko."

"And who are YOU calling a Wacko now?" A voice behind him said, somewhat irritated. Ryan almost choked on his coffee and Eric looked up to see who it was. It was a woman, she looked pretty young. She had short brown hair with a blue streak in it, looked dyed. She was pretty short, had black thick rimmed glasses, and was wearing a black batman tank top with dark skinny jeans, combat boots, arm warmers and a choker. "Come on now Wolfie tell me who is the wack job." "Who's that?" Eric asked. "Eric meet Cerise." Ryan said knowing that he is going to get wacked on the head by his best friend, in which he did.

"Well Ryan it's nice to know that you're talking about all the good points of my personality, and nice to know that you are able to make friends as well". Cerise snapped. "Why are you even here?" Ryan whined. "Uh duh this was our coffee spot when you were patrol remember?" The Brunette reminded him. "Besides you're taking to long on my charcoal anywho so im just gunna get it myself and go home, I wanna get settled in, by the way who's that?" The artisan said pointing to Ryan's co-worker. "Cerise this is one of my co-workers."

"He's Horatio?"

"Uh no actually im Eric." the Cuban introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Ah you're Eric." Cerise smiled shaking Eric's hand.


	2. And so starts the Death Glares!

----------(The Next Day)----------

"SO THAT WAS ERIC?!" Exclaimed Cerise eagerly.

"Yes Cerise that was Eric." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Es Lindo Lindo Lindo!" The Puerto Rican artisan said again Ryan rolling his eyes to his friend. "Yes yes I get it he's a hunk. He also wanted to have some coffee with me today also."

"He did?"

"Uh yea. Why is that a problem?"

"No but I was kind of spying on you two before I came up and well..."

"Well What?"

"He looked like he was checking you out."

Ryan looked at Cerise and blushed hard. Eric was checking him out? No that can't be. Eric was the guy that went out clubbing and grabbed a Cutie for the night. Eric was the man whore with a heart; considering that he works in CSI. Eric was the one looking for the love of his life and that love was Calliegh. No way was that Ryan. Right?

Eric was bored out of his mind at the lab. Nothing better to do then just file some stuff over the case they just finished. Calliegh walked over to Eric and sighed. "Wolfe is a lucky bastard."

Eric couldn't help but smile slightly to the remark. "Well I guess he deserves it with all the bull that we throw at him."

Calliegh just stared at Eric surprised. "Are you actually being nice about Wolfe?"

"Yep. We're cool." Eric continues to type at the computer in front of him.

"Yeesh the world is coming to an end as we know it....2012 here we come."

Eric rolled his eyes to the remark; the world isn't going to end. Just a bunch of bull.

"I wonder what that lucky bastard is doing anyway."

"Ryan told me that he was going to hang out with some friend of his."

"Wow he has a life? Wonder who that guy is."

"Actually it's a girl, her name is Cerise I saw her yesterday when I was with Ryan."

Calliegh looked at Eric and then shrugged it off and then walked away.

Ryan was with Cerise watching her carefully draw a water lily on the water with charcoal. She worked hard all her life to get this good, he loved her art.

"So are you going to hang out with Eric again?" Cerise asked out of the blue which kind caught Ryan off guard.

"Uh I dunno, maybe I mean he hasn't called or texted or anything."

"Well you are."

Ryan just stared as Cerise pulled out Ryan's phone which he thought was in his pocket and saw as her friend pointed out to a text. It read:

'Hey Ryan you still want to hang out? I'm out early and Ur friend can come along too.'

Then he watched as Cerise texted back for him saying 'Sure me nd Cers will meet u up at my place' and hit send. Cerise then grabbed Ryan and dragged him over to his place which was just a two blocks down.

"Why are you doing this to me Cers?"

"Cause I love you Ry, and you need a love life again."

"You're gunna set us up aren't you?"

Cerise just nodded happily and when the door bell rang she went to get it. Eric looked up as the door was opening and saw Cerise grinning at him; the Cuban couldn't help but think 'damn it she got here first...can't hang out with Ryan after work without her now?' Cerise's happy grin turned into a slick smile as soon as Eric got inside. She had an idea and damnit this was going to work! Eric saw that Ryan's place was nothing like his, it was unbelievably clean, were Eric's place was really messy. "RY!" A loud yell came out from the back, of course only Cerise can be that loud. "YOUR LOVER IS HERE!!!!"

"CERISE!!!!" Ryan yelled back, and Eric couldn't help but blush at the joke. As soon as Cerise and Eric were in the living room Cerise ran up the stairs and locked herself in Ryan's bedroom, only because an angry Ryan was chasing her. He headed back down the stairs.

"Sorry about that man....should remember to kill her later."

"It's alright don't worry about it, she come here often?"

"Yeah she comes to my house whenever she wants and I do the same with her. It's easy when we're like 2 blocks away from each other."

"Is it safe for me to come out now?" Cerise asked from the stairs in a little baby voice.

"NO!" Ryan yelled back.

Cerise came out about a half hour later from being bored, the three just watched movies. Of Course Cerise and her love of horror flicks almost gave Ryan a heart attack. Eric laughed every time Ryan would jump seeing the monster, he looked cute. But then in his daydreaming Cerise would pop up and then bug Ryan about something or another. They looked like two kids teasing each other, but Eric saw it another way. Eric saw it more as Cerise trying to get Ryan's attention so hopefully she will get the chance to go out with him. The death glare on his face was quite noticeable.

"So Cerise when are you going to New York again?" Eric asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"OH YEA I JUST REMEMBERED! Well Ry baby you know that this artist will forever be one right?"

"Yes I know that Cers now get to the point!"

"Well IM STAYING IN MIAMI! I'm not going to New York any more I got a job working for a cartoon company and I'm going to start making up new ideas!"

"YOU SERIOUS?!?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time. Of Course Ryan was happy to see that his best friend had such a great opportunity. But with the fact that she will be staying from now on just made Eric cringe. And so starts the death glares!

* * *

Terribly sorry for not posting this sooner!!!!! Must get to work on story! -___-" well enjoy Chapter 3 is coming up soon


	3. A good Sunday morning

Eric just couldn't stand Cerise at all! Sure when ever she's around with Ryan he acts polite only so he doesn't look like an asshole. But when Ryan wasn't around he would give a serious glance and the give the death stare. Cerise knew what Eric was doing and she pretended not to notice and she was good. Eric went to the movies with Ryan and then the two "Accidently "bumped into Cerise because she was waiting for a date that stood her up. Ryan already told Eric beforehand (for the sake of conversation) that Cerise hasn't had a date in months and she doesn't plan on it until her book is finished.

Of course Eric didn't believe that she wasn't going to get a date, she was going to get a date and he was a Wolfe. Ryan Wolfe to be exact. Not only after work she would be a pain, but DURING work too. She would call Ryan and during their lunch break whenever Ryan would want to go out to eat she would show up. She would make up jokes saying how Ryan needs a love life again and what not.

Eric thought that she was hinting to go out with her, but Ryan knew all too well who she meant. Here's a hint, who ever she meant didn't have ovaries. Eric couldn't help but be jealous of Cerise for a number of reasons. One she knew him for like for fucking ever; two, she lived only two blocks away from him; three, she was a very talented person; and finally the most important reason of all. Cerise was a girl.

It was Sunday and usually the three of them hang around the park. Same spot as always, the bench near the pond where there were little people. It was a beautiful sunny day in Miami, Eric and Ryan was just sitting around waiting for Cerise to pop up but she didn't show. Eric was actually enjoying some time without her, Ryan on the other hand not so much.

"Something isn't right." Ryan said looking around.

"What do you mean?"  
"This isn't like Cerise at all, she loves playing in the park."

"Relax Wolfe, how much trouble can she POSSIBLY get into?"

"That joke would be ten times funnier if I didn't know her that well, me and her, she's like my sister. I have her back and she has mine. I can't help it."

Eric started to feel pretty much like an asshole now. Ryan did look pretty worried, and the last thing he wanted was for his dream guy to be upset.

"Hey if you're so worried about her why don't you just call?"

"Good Idea, give me a second." Ryan picked up his phone and Dialed Cerise's number.

"Hey Ry"

"Hey Cers, where are you? Me and Eric are here at the park."

"You boys have some fun without me…I'm a bit busy alright."

"Busy? With what?"

"Major brainstorm for my book and some other errands that my lazy ass has been putting off till later. And well now is that later so I minus well get them over with. Have fun without me alright."

"Alright fine, we still up for tomorrow?"

"All depends if I'm not busy, look just have fun alright? And remember no hickies hehe"

"Alright bye you little asshole."

Ryan put the phone in his pocket and turned to Eric to tell him the news. Eric smiled as if it was no problem, but he was doing jumping jacks and summer salts on the inside. Ryan on the other hand was happy that he had something to do that day, but the back of his head told him that this particular Sunday was just about to get more interesting.


	4. Cerise's Side of the conversation

CERISE'S POV:

"Hello, this is Cerise speaking what can I do for you today?"

"I love you my pretty…" A husky voice said.

Cerise yelled and threw the phone to the ground with the battery falling out. She made a mental note, find out how to unrestricted calls when she gets them. She stared at the phone crying for a good 10 minutes. She really wishes Ryan was here, she grabbed her regular cell phone to call him but then put it down. She knows he can help; he's the whole reason why she decided to stay in Miami. The whole cartoon thing was just an excuse, she still has to go to the interview and add some new things to her portfolio.

She's tired of being scared.

Knowing that Ryan is part of CSI she can feel safe at least by a little. As much as she wants to call Ryan and tell him about what really is going on she doesn't want to bug him. Besides she knew what Ryan's ex was like, her brother needs some good loving.

Her regular phone rang, it was Ryan. Cerise picked up the phone. She really wanted to tell Ryan what just happened but she had to remain calm.

"Hey Ry"

"Hey Cers, where are you? Me and Eric are here at the park."

"You boys have some fun without me…I'm a bit busy alright."

"Busy? With what?"

"Major brainstorm for my book and some other errands that my lazy ass has been putting off till later. And well now is that later so I minus well get them over with. Have fun without me alright."

"Alright fine, we still up for tomorrow?"

"All depends if I'm not busy, look just have fun alright? And remember no hickies hehe"

"Alright bye you little asshole."

She hung up the phone, Ryan didn't buy it this was way to calm to be Cerise and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She just needed some time to relax and take a nap.

She walked over to the cabinet; Ryan had told her to keep her meds just in case she needed them. She hasn't needed them for years now but today she just seemed to need them. She stared at the bottle and put it back. No way is she becoming that again, she went to grab her sketchbook and started to draw.

"Frida Kahlo I feel your pain…"

She picked up her pencil and started to just sketch without thinking. She sketched slowly; she can feel her sinking heart. She had the right plan for Eric and Ryan. She saw the way how Eric was staring at Ryan every time they're together. Ryan talks about Eric twenty times more than he talks about his other co-works. She knew that Ryan had the hots for Eric, he just doesn't know about it, yet that is. She also sees how jealous Eric gets when she's around so minus well take the day off and let them have a little alone time.

Her sketch was finished, a girl with her jaw ripped off and her eyes white and crying blood. Cuts and scars all over her body and the word "help" on her thigh. Art was the best way to express her emotions, just another piece for her Private collection so to say. She walked up to the basement and opened a secret door below it and turned on the light. It was a decent sized room full of morbid and horror pictures and work. All her nightmares and depression that came true. She hung up her newest addition and sat there for a while staring at the walls.

"Well at least Ryan will be having a good day."

She then fell asleep in the corner staring at her nightmares.


	5. Oh Rain

The day went on wonderfully; both didn't have a care in the world all except for the fact that Ryan still felt a little guilty for having to leave Cerise behind. Eric and Ryan were just walking around looking for a place to eat. It was pretty cloudy and they were just running around.

"Man it's going to rain soon!"

"I know what you mean, you bring an umbrella Eric?"

"Nope did you?"

"Nope guess we're gonna have to-"It then began to rain hard, both boys were soaked in a matter of a few minutes.

"Come on Wolfe!" Eric yelled and grabbed Ryan's hand. They ran for a phone booth to get some cover from the rain.

"It's a tight fit Delko."

"Please call me Eric."

"Yea under one condition, stop calling me Wolfe. I'm not an animal."

"Technically you are. Humans are mammals in a sense."

"But that's not the point. Please call me Ryan, and I'll call you Eric deal?"

"Deal."

They both looked into each other's eyes. Eric smiled sweetly; he was really close to Ryan. This moment right here was ten times better than picking up a bunch of girls all in one night. Ryan looked up and stared at Eric's smile. He had never seen that kind of smile on his face before, to be honest he actually liked it a lot. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand Ryan looked down to see that Eric was still holding his hand.

He blushed hard, and then Eric noticed what he was doing and pulled away. They were both silent and they looked around. Eric saw Ryan staring at something, it was a young couple. They were just running in the rain happily, Eric could see the hurt in Ryan's eyes. There was something that hurt Ryan before, something that he never shared with Eric or that he wants to share with anyone that is. If there's someone who knows it would probably be Cerise. Eric took a mental note, swallow pride and ask Cerise what was up.

"Hey Ryan...umm hello Ryan? Earth to Wolfe speaking!"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was...just...thinking."

"It's alright look there's a Chinese place, why don't we go there and grab something to eat."

"Alright, and then we can head over to Cerise's place, I bet you ten dollars that she forgot to eat again!"

"How can somebody forget to eat?"

"Believe me she can forget to eat for oh I don't know for more than three days. So you want to bet?"

"Fine then now let's run again!"

Eric grabbed Ryan's hand again and they ran across the street to order some food. Today has been a pretty good day.

---------- (Cerise's house) ----------

Cerise woke up to the dimmed lights and to see her drawings all over the walls. She stared at the labeled pipes at each corner. The three said "basement" "2nd floor" "3rd floor" and the one behind her said "1st floor". Each pipe was meant so she can hear what's going on in her house. There was a series of pipes in the 1st floor connected to one so she can hear everything going on in the first floor. It was the same with the second, third, and the basement.

She heard the front door unlock and jumped quickly. The door closed and then she heard Ryan's voice.

"Cerise! I have food! Where are you?"

She can hear footsteps more than just one person

"So where can I put up my jacket?" it was Eric's voice, she was relieved.

"Over there is good. Cerise! Where are you?"

She swallowed hard and yelled through the pipe. "I'm in the basement I'll be up in a sec!"

She checked the small mirror that was there and cleaned up her face a little and then opened the door to go back up to the basement. Just in time too, Eric just opened the basement door.

"HEY! Didn't Ryan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Basement is OFF LIMITS!" She knew that her little secret hide away was no where anyone could find but still she couldn't risk it. Ryan was laughing in the background and told them to come upstairs to eat. They all ate happily, the weather outside wasn't getting any better. As a matter a fact it was getting worse. They were all eating happily in the art room. Cerise spent a lot of time in there, as a matter a fact there was even an air mattress there too with messy blankets and a laptop sitting on top. Which is a complete difference compared to her bedroom. Her bed there Is nice and neat and the room looks barely used.

As a matter a fact all of the rooms look barely used. Her studio was slightly messy,and the reason for the word slightly is because whenever Ryan was over he tidied up just a bit then Cerise would complain and tell him to go tell his OCD to just shut the fuck up and go away. She even threatened that if he completely cleaned her house she will destroy his. That right there is enough to make him shut his OCD up.

"You know Ry I honestly could say this, if you ever quit or get fired from the CSI unit you can always come and work as my maid!" Cerise said with a slick smile on her face.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh you no good asshole!" Ryan shot back.

"So happy I can make you feel good about your disorder Ryan"

"Yeah Yeah, at least I'm not bringing up the heart attacks you gave me freshman year!"

"HEY! That is never to be mention to anyone else but us do you understand?" She stressed staring at Eric who just stared in confusion. It did in fact peaked his interest though.

"So what exactly is this unmentionable thing in which you speak of?" The Cuban asked with full curiosity.

"You must prove your loyalty and show me that you are trust worthy if you wish to hear the secret of the universe young one!" The artist said in a mystical voice.

"Huh?"

"She said that she'll tell you when she gets to know you better." Ryan pointed out still still some food in his mouth.

"Ahhh, why couldn't she just tell me like that?"

"Because Ryan's lover boy it's ten times more fun!"

Ryan was staring at her furiously. He hated it when she teased him about crushes and stuff like that. Eric didn't seem to mind it though, the back of his head was saying "That's right bitch and you shouldn't forget it" but he kept his comments to himself.

The three ended up watching the batman marathon on only because Cerise said so. It was getting late and Ryan had to go home. He had to clean the house, again. Only because Cerise said she was looking for something in there, and when ever someone is looking through his stuff, Ryan HAS to clean.

Ryan left but Eric stayed. She needed him to help her out with something. Ryan waved goodbye and left. Luckily with an umbrella this time.

"So...what did you need help with?"

"Nothing actually."

"B-but you just said-"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Ryan"


End file.
